


Heart killer, dream catcher

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: nicky drabble collection [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, assassin nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster





	Heart killer, dream catcher

“you're not sleeping.” the younger man's sun deepened skin disappears under the sheets but his eyes are open and alert as ever. 

Ichirou sighs taking off his shoes, he undresses slowly for the sake of decorum that has been branded into his skin from an early age. 

He is being studied but that is just his assassins nature, to want to absorb everything with his soft smiles and easy hands. 

a personable mask as fine and blue patterned china of the lord’s bones. 

“No my lord.” trivial, a waste of syllables no more clever than breathing, they are both stripped of clothes and agendas in this room. “ I can not sleep without my dream catcher.”

a real smile. as rare as life. 

there are smudges and strikes of sleepless nights against his servants undereye’s. 

“Ridiculous. My most useful asset has bad dreams.” his hand curls around the thin plane of Nicholas’ shoulder. His touch does not signify Nicholas is anything less than valued. 

if one deserved nightmares it was certainly the younger man open and warm beneath his fingers. a sunflower. 

he should not and yet no one will hear him so he indulges

“will the dark be an issue as well?” 

Nicholas smiles into the dip of Ichiou’s collar. 

a smile that has sunk ships, poisoned senators and ravaged gangs. 

“I’m better now my lord.” The oldest Moriyama undoes the light from the room and from memory draws long fingers from nervous incisors to his own waiting mouth. 

“You were supposed to be my peace of mind.” Ouroboros: ichirou kissing calm into fingertips while Nicholas kisses contentment into jawbones. 

“Noted, i will tell my heart.” the day picks apart the strand of his voice to leave something vulnerable in its fatigue. 

There is nothing to tell though, Ichirou is already beside him and he is already asleep.


End file.
